wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Racing karts
Racing Karts are perhaps the most crucial items within the game of Sugar Rush. Each racer is required to own one of these sweet candy and cookie vehicles if he or she wants to race and become part of the roster. Racing karts are usually created in the Kart Bakery, which is a mini-game where racers can choose from a variety of ingredients and decorations to bake into their kart. All of the karts in the game appear to be both very fast and durable, as they are capable of taking many hits and driving over all different types of terrain. The Candy Kart Owner: Vanellope von Schweetz Vanellope's kart is a messy kart which is a yellow cream cake covered in a lot of sprinkles and icing. Her spoiler is a pink wafer covered in chocolate sauce which is held up by straws. Her pipes are also straws that blow out powdered candy. The wheels are cookie biscuits wrapped with candy worms.One of the wheels changes in the Wreck it Ralph Storybook Deluxe to a chocolate cookie wheel, Which was the same in toy form. In the film while King Candy was chasing them, Vanellope tells Ralph to get off the road. when he does you can see the chocolate wheel. Vanellope's kart.png|Vanellope's Kart Candy kart.png VanellopeKart.png OriginalCandyKart.png|What the Candy Kart should have looked like Unnamed kart Owners: Vanellope von Schweetz, King Candy Vanellope/King Candy's kart is a pink-and-white kart that appears to be made completely out of sugar or shortbread cake with a crown on the front bumper. There are two flags on the back of the kart and three horns on the front. Two yellow gumdrops make the headlights. The wheels have white flowers on them, and three golden pipes stick out from each side of the kart. This kart parks between Adorabeezle Winterpop and Jubileena Bing-Bing. It was presumably destroyed when it was eaten by a Cy-Bug along with King Candy. Some fans call this kart the Royal Kart, but that name has not been confirmed by Disney as of yet. Despite being completely made out of sugar, it still has a typical race car sound and with 3 pipes on both sides, it is a 6-cylinder 4-stroke engine. It is also shown the gear lever can be removed, as King Candy mashed it on the accelerator in his attempt to kill Vanellope. Royalkart.jpg Royalkart(2).png RoyalKartRLConcept.jpg|Concept art of the kart by Ryan Lang. Pink Lightning Owner: Taffyta Muttonfudge Taffyta's Pink Lightning is a Formula One like kart made of strawberry hard candy with a white number 1 on the sides and front hood. The wheels are also made of strawberry hard candy, but with white dots on the outer wheel and white stripes on the inside. Her mirrors are peppermint-like strawberry lollipops. The front wheels are smaller than the back wheels. She parks near Jubileena. In the film, her kart has no spoiler. In the Wreck-It Ralph Storybook Deluxe app, it does. Taffyta-Muttonfudge.jpg Pink_lightning.png|Taffyta and her Pink Lightning. PinkLightningRL.jpg|Concept art by Ryan Lang. Pink3.png Ice Screamer Owner: Candlehead Candlehead's kart is the Ice Screamer. It is a piece of chocolate birthday cake with pink frosting and 3 candles on each of the sides. The side of the kart has a number 7 on it. The wheels are made out of mint chocolate chip ice cream with chocolate swirls on them. 20121211021813!The_Ice_Screamer.PNG|''The Icescreamer'' The_ice_screamer.png|Candlehead's kart, the Ice Screamer Firsticescreamer.png icescreamer54645.jpg Ck.png 18750 (1).png|Candlehead in ice screamer in browser based version of sugar rush Kernel Owner: Gloyd Orangeboar Gloyd's kart is the Kernel which is a giant candy corn with a number 13 on it. His spoiler is a brown, orange, and white rectangle(could be resembling a chocolate candy corn) with the same decorating scheme at the bottom. The wheels are mellowcreme pumpkins. The front wheels are smaller than the back ones. He parks near Rancis. His kart is a standing model.His kart also has chocolate pipes on both sides and the back of his kart. Kernel-.png|Gloyd and his kart, the Kernel Firstkernel.png Kernelrrr2.png Kit Kart and RV1 Owner: Rancis Fluggerbutter Rancis's kart is the Kit Kart, inspired from the candy Kit Kat. It is a giant Reese's Peanut Butter Cup with bits taken out of the corners where his front wheels are. His wheels are Reese's Cups with white frosting designs. His spoiler is 2 halves of Hershey Kisses with a white line holding up a Kit Kat bar. His mirrors are Hershey Kisses. He parks between Gloyd and Swizzle. Rancis's RV1 is from the book One Sweet Race. Rv1 stands for Rancis and Vanellope (President Vanellope in the book. It was made out of stale cake burnt cookie wheels and has an oat cheerio steering wheel. It has a secret weapon that it can leak called Fluggerbutter Oil. Rancis-Fluggerbutter.jpg RV1.png Kit_kart.png Kit Kart.jpg|A possible early concept of the Kit Kart Fro Cone Owner: Snowanna Rainbeau Snowanna's kart is the Fro Cone. It is a pink snow cone cup with a purple spoon seat and motor. Her wheels are rainbow snow cones attached to the kart by red and purple pipes. She parks between Sticky and Citrusella. Snowanna-Rainbeau.jpg Fro_cone.png Firstfrocone.png|Early concept art of the Fro Cone. Tongue Twister Owner: Swizzle Malarkey Swizzle's kart is the Tongue Twister. It is a giant unicorn pop with a purple light stand. His wheels are lollipops. The spoiler appears to be wooden sticks held up by a flat purple jolly rancher. He parks between Rancis and Minty. The kart looks like a dragster. Tounge_twister.png Tounge_twistah.png Firsttonguetwister.png Ice Rocket Owner: Adorabeezle Winterpop Adorabeezle's kart is the Ice Rocket. It is a red, white, and blue Rocket Pop(Bomb Pop) with the number 2 on the sides and a popsicle stick spoiler. The wheels are red, white, blue peppermints. The front of the wheels are smaller than the back wheels. She parks between Candlehead and Vanellope. Adorabeezle_Winter.png Ice_rocket.png Firsticerocket.png 18749.png|Adorabeezle in the ice rocket in browser based version of sugar rush Cherriot Owner: Jubileena Bing-Bing Jubileena's kart is a piece of cherry pie. Her wheels are cherry ice cream. They are connected to the kart by white pipes. The front wheels are smaller than the back. Her recolor Citrusella Flugpucker has the same kart but blue. She parks between King Candy and Taffyta. Jubileena.png Cherriot-.png Firstcherriot.png Veloci-Wrapper Owner: Minty Zaki and Minty Sakura Minty's kart is a green mint wrapper with golden lines at the ends. The wheels are green and white peppermints. Also, the front wheels are smaller than the back wheels. She parks between Crumbelina and Swizzle. Minty Sakura has the same kart.In some Sugar Rush fan games like Sugar Rush 64 and Sugar Rush Super Raceway have both racers Minty Zaki and Minty Sakura. However, Minty Sakura's kart has a different color design to match her color scheme because she and Minty Zaki's kart would look too similar. Firstveloci-wrapper1.png Firstveloci-wrapper2.png Minty Zakeh.png|Minty and her Veloci-Wrapper Minty Sakura's kart.png|Minty Sakura and her Veloci-Wrapper th.jpeg Tira-Missile Owner: Crumbelina DiCaramello Crumbelina's kart looks like a real kart. It is made of tiramisu, an italian dessert. Her wheels are similar to Taffyta's but brown. She sports the number 8. It is the color chocolate brown and white. It has chocolate frosting design on the sides. She parks near Minty. The kart looks like a Le Mans Prototype. Wreck-It-Ralph-Character-Profile-Crumbelina-Di-Caramello.jpg The_tira-missle.png Firsttira-missile.png Kart used by Citrusella Flugpucker (unnamed) Owner: Citrusella Flugpucker Her kart is the same as Jubileena's, but blue. She parks between Torvald and Snowanna. The_unnamed_kart_of_Citrusella_Flugpucker.png citrusellakart.jpg citrusellakart2.jpg Kart used by Torvald Batterbutter (unnamed) Owner: Torvald Batterbutter Her kart is the same as Minty's, but yellow. She parks near Citrusella. Batterbutter's_kart.png Torvald Kart.jpg Goldenglider(2).jpg Kart used by Nougetsia Brumblestain (unnamed) Owner: Nougetsia Brumblestain Her kart is the same as Adorabeezle's, but white and pink. She parks near Sticky. Brumblestain's_kart.png nougetsiakart.jpg Kart used by Sticky Wipplesnit (unnamed) Owner: Sticky Wipplesnit Her kart is the same as Minty's, but teal colored. She parks between Nougetsia and Snowanna. Wipplesnit's_kart.png Sugarrushkart.jpg Trivia *All of the karts are made of different sweets. Because of that, the animators and design team treated each kart as its own character, with different physics and movements. *Most of the racer's karts resemble of look related to the racers' themes. An example- Taffyta's kart is made of strawberry hard candy just like her theme, Candlehead's kart is made of chocolate cake and ice cream just like her theme of birthday sweets like birthday cake and ice cream, and Rancis' kart is made of Reese's Peanut Butter Cups just like his theme. *Some notable and/or widely-used fan names for the unnamed karts are: **Citrusella Flugpucker: Blue-Buggy , Blueberriot and Blueberede . **Torvald Batterbutter: Golden Glider, Golden Stotcher and the Gold go-kart . **Nougetsia Brumblestain: Frozen Yo-kart. Gallery Sugar rush karts.png KartBakeryConceptArt.jpg art2.jpg|Some concept arts of some karts and racers FigureKarts.jpg|The racers in toy form. In order, they are Vanellope, Taffyta, Candlehead, Rancis, King Candy, Snowanna, Minty, Swizzle, Jubileena, Gloyd, Crumbelina, and Adorabeezle. Vanellope concept.png RoyalKart1.jpg RoyalKart2.jpg|King Candy using the royal kart as a throne. RoyalKart3.jpg|Vanellope in the royal kart on the game cabinet. Sugar Rush-playing.png-1.png Sugar Rush-playing.png Kitkartrrr(2).png|Rancis in the Kit Kart Tiramissilerrr.png|Crumbelina in the Tira-Missile Sugarrushkart.jpg|Sticky's kart Veloci-wrapperrrr.png|Minty in the Veloci-Wrapper TaffytaPinkLightninghr.jpg|Taffyta in the Pink Lightning. TaffytaPinkLightning2.jpg|Taffyta racing in the Pink Lightning. SwizzleTongueTwister1.jpg|Swizzle racing in the Tongue Twister. IceRocketAdorabeezle1.jpg|Adorabeezle in the Ice Rocket. IceRocketAdorabeezle2.jpg|Adorabeezle racing in the Ice Rocket. CandleheadIceScreamerIgnition1.jpg|Candlehead igniting cherry bombs with the Ice Screamer's exhaust pipes. Category:Lists Category:Items Category:Sugar Rush